


Shoulder To Cry On

by DarkAlpha67



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Derek and Stiles are together, Derek is older than Stiles, M/M, No Derek Hale/Jennifer Blake, Post-Season/Series 03A AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: After what happened with Cora, Derek goes to the one person he knows will understand.Spoilers for Episode 3.12





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the author as not watched the episode, so please forgive any mistakes that I have made.

He parks the Toyota a few blocks down and turn it off. He sits in his car, wondering if this is a good idea. Cora is fine now, everything that is happening right now, he can’t just leave…

Derek had to get out of that loft. The memory of his sister, pale and broken down from whatever is coursing through her body, laying on his bed, it makes him want to break down but he can’t do that…

He can’t do that at the loft. With his mind made up, Derek slips out of the car and makes his way down the road, keeping his head down and staying in the shadows away from the street lights. When he reaches the egg-shell white house, he climbs up the tree, already getting the spicy musk scent he has been craving for since he last smelt it.

He slips his fingers under the small space of the window and slowly lifts it up. Climbing inside, Derek looks around, taking in the messy bed, the various pages littering the floor and the board, covering in pictures and strings, red and yellow, connecting things that only the maker would understand.

The sole heartbreak in the room, besides his own, comes from the bathroom and it’s then that Derek hears the splattering sound of water fitting the shower floor and the peppermint scent of body wash.

Shrugging off his Jacket, Derek tossing it onto the bed and makes his way into the bathroom. He doesn’t even think, all he wants to do is drown in the luscious scent and the boom-boom of his heartbeat. Slowly, Derek creaks open the ajar door, the stream hitting his face instantly. He never understood how people could shower and allow the steam to build up without any gush of fresh air to cool their skin.

He can hear the stuttering of Stiles’ heart when he finally noticed he wasn’t the only on in the bathroom. Derek wants to roll his eyes and reprimand him for being so careless, but he doesn’t have the energy.

“You can relax. It’s just me.” Derek says, loud enough for Stiles to hear as he moves to take a seat on the close-lid toilet.

“Damnit.” He hears Stiles mutter under the spray of water.

Derek says nothing else, he just leans back allows everything related to Stiles help him let go.

“Derek?”

He hears the shower curtain opening, and looks up just in time to see Stiles wet head poking out, hair plastered on against his forehead, trails of water dripping down the side of his face. He’s breath catches in this throat as his eyes lock onto the rosy shade of Stiles’ lips due to the heat.

“Are you okay?”

Derek wants to answer him, tell him that no he is far from okay but he can’t seem to find the words. The spicy scent that is only Stiles’ causes his nostrils to flare and without saying anything, Derek stands up from the seat and shrugs off his shirt, letting it drop down the floor. The sweet, scent of lust wafts throughout the room and Derek cock twitches in the confinements of his jeans.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asks.

Derek reaches down and starts unbuckling his belt, the clanking of the metal sounds so loud in the silent room. “Move over.”

He drops his pants, watching as Stiles’ bottom lip moves in and gets trapped between his teeth. He raises his eyebrows at Derek whether it is in question at Derek’s sudden command or from the side effect of Derek undressing himself, he doesn’t know but none the less, Stiles moves back and disappears behind the curtain, leaving it open.

With his clothes all piled onto the floor, Derek pulls the curtain back and steps in. The steam of the hot water flushes his skin and the clattering of the shower water hitting his bare chest brings about a feeling of relaxation.

His eyes immediately locks onto Stiles, whom is standing before him, once pale skin now pink from the heat. He is standing under the water, with his back to Derek. Derek watches as the water streams down his body, running down in long continual trails down the curve of his spine and the perky, luscious ass that Derek so greatly admires. There are a scattering of moles on his back, one mole in particular on the small of Stile’s left ass cheek.

Stiles turns around and locks his Whiskey eyes with Derek. Derek looks nowhere else, if this was any other time, Derek would have slowly and deliberately run his eyes over every inch of bare skin that Stiles has on display but right now, this isn’t about sex.

A warm hand cups his cheek and Derek closes his eyes as the contact.

“Wanna tell me what’s wrong? Is it Cora? Has she gotten worse?”

Derek shakes his head. “Nothing is wrong. You don’t mind if I join you, right?”

Stiles stares up at him for a moment, his eyes searching Derek’s for something and he seems to have found it because he silently turns around and steps back under the spray.

Derek swallows down the rush of emotions that coarse thought him and moves to take a step closer to Stiles, grabbing a the clothe that Stiles had been reaching for. Stiles turn around again and Derek without breaking eye contact moves to grab his body wash that he left the last time here, and starts washing Stiles body. Derek knows Stiles has probably showered already when he has entered the bathroom but he needs something to distract him and the feeling of Stiles’ soft skin under his palms is calming.

He runs the foamed up cloth over Stile’s back, watching as the white foam tumbles down over the curve of Stile’s ass and then disappears between his thighs. Derek feels his cock harden slightly at the sight but he continues to wash Stiles, allow the water from the shower head to hit him too when Derek turns him around, taking up to washing his front.

When he feels something wet press against his chest, he realizes Stiles too has taken the spare cloth that he keeps in case Derek stays over during the nights his dad works the night shift. Stiles looks at him as he moves the cloth over Derek’s chest and back, running it over his arms and legs with the same gentle caress as Derek did with him.

He moves to stand closer to Derek and moves the cloth over his chest, trailing it down and down under his brushes against the small patch of hair. By the time, Stiles reaches his cock, he is harder than he was before, standing up just a bit, begging Stiles to pay attention to it.

“Stiles.” Derek gasps when those long fingers curl around his hardening length.

The cloth in Derek’s hands slip and falls to the ground and he moves to wrap his hands around Stiles neck, pulling him in for a deep, passionate kiss. Stiles groans against his lips, tightening his grip on Derek’s cock and giving it a firm stroke. Derek presses his tongue into Stiles mouth, moving forward to press his body against the shower wall, enjoying the shiver that runs through Stiles body as his hot skin meets the cold tiled shower walls.

“Derek.” Stiles whispers his name, his other hand moving to tangle his fingers through Derek’s hair and giving it a tug.

He continues to stroke Derek, leisurely and firming, running his thumb over the swollen tip of his cock, smearing pre-cum over the head. Derek can feel the tingling sensation run his down spine, so he moves to grab Stiles wrist, forcing him to let go and presses it up against the side of Stiles head, against the wall. He moves slowly, running his fingers over Stiles pulse point before interlacing their fingers together.

The hot water that had been tumbling over then, suddenly stops causing Derek to pull back from the kiss to look up at Stiles.

“I’m into Shower Sex, Der. But there is no way I’m running up the water bill.”

Derek feels the corner of his lips tug up and he moves in to kiss Stiles, capturing his bottom lip and sucking onto it. He feels the tip of Stiles tongue brush against his lips and opens his mouth, letting their tongues tangle once more. He presses their hips together, groaning at the feeling of their cocks sliding together. Stiles wraps one arm tightly around Derek’s neck and another around his back, pulling his flush against his body as they continue to grind up against one another. Their tongue battling with one another for dominance.

At some point, Derek wraps his arms around Stiles and lifts him up, letting Stiles wrap his legs around his waist, so this time, there is literally nothing between them, aside for Stiles’ leaking cock.

“This has gotta stop, you lifting me up.”

“You like it.” Derek gasps against his lips.

“Yeah, no shit. But dude, come on- We-” With every attempt to make his point, Derek presses their lips together until Stiles got the message and remains silent.

“Do you need to be prepped?” Derek asks when he pulls back, enough to be able to look Stiles in the eye.

Longer fingers tangle further through his hair, lovely cupping the back of his head, the other arm wraps around Derek’s neck, hugging him and Stiles shakes his head, his brown eyes bouncing between Derek’s.

Seeing the honesty, Derek presses on last kiss to Stiles’ lips, trailing across his cheek, down his jaw and to his neck while lining himself up to Stiles’ entrance, his tip slowly circling Stiles’ hole. Stiles’ tugs his hair, pulling him away from his neck and clashing their mouths together, tongues tangling together, teeth sinking into the soft pillows of the others lips.

Then, Derek slides in home, pushing deeply into Stiles’, taking care to look out for the scent of lingering pain in case Derek hurts him. Stiles’ thighs locks around his waist, his arm tighten around his shoulder, finger nails digging into the skin. He pulls out slowly, enjoying the tightness around him before pushing back into Stiles. He’s thrusts are slow and loving, speeding up before slowing down and then speeding up once more.

Derek’s groans and grunts mingle and mix with Stiles’. His lover’s breathes fans out over his ear as Stiles breaths out his name over and over again. Derek returns words of his own, the words ‘Love’ and ‘Stiles’ spill from his lips softly, loud enough for only the man in his arms to hear.

The moment Stiles, tightens around him, Derek knows he is close. He reaches between them, wrapping his hand around Stiles’ cock and gives him long, firm strokes. Stiles whines against, cupping his face with both his hands and pulling Derek in for a deep, passionate kiss. Derek continues to thrust, pushing in and out of him until Stiles’ entire body tense in arms as spills into Derek’s hand and over his chest. He chases after Stiles, thrusting deeper and harder into him, until he too reaches his breaking point with Stiles’ name pouring out of his mouth as if it’s a sweet prayer.

They hold onto each other, both gathering their breath. Soon, when he is his legs isn’t going to give out, Derek pulls out and gently Stile’s legs unwrap around him and he lowers himself onto the floor. He keeps their body’s close together, not wanting nothing form the outside world to come between them, to ruin this moment.

Derek places soft kisses on Stiles’ neck, pressing his lips against every mole, following up the path that leads right to his safe haven. Softly, Derek moves his lips against Stiles’, allowing their tongues to stroke against one another.

Stiles pulls away from him after a while, his warm hands coming up to frame Derek’s face. “Better?”

Derek just looks him in his eyes before giving him one more kiss. “I love you.”

Stiles smiles at him. “I know.”

After taking one quick shower to clean them both up, they slip out of the bathroom. Stiles gets dressed quickly, handing Derek one of his shirts that he left behind.

“So you gonna tell what’s going on in that head of yours?” From where he is sitting behind Derek on his bed.

Derek says nothing at first. He just continues to lace up his boots but when he feels Stiles shift closer behind him and a hand on his shoulder, he stops and turns.

“What are you planning?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Derek retorts.

“Derek, I did what I had to do to save my dad.”

There is beat of silence before Derek speaks, “I’m gonna leave town for a while.”

“Wait, what?”

Derek shakes his head. “Just to get Cora somewhere safe, I’ll be back.”

“You _are_ coming back, right?”

Derek lets out a small laugh, reaches over to cup Stiles’ face and then leans in for a small kiss. Pulling back he smiles, waiting until Stiles’ returns it before he moves to get up from the bed and walks over to the window.

He is half-way through when Stiles’ calls out to him.

“Derek?”

Derek turns around and looks over his shoulder.

“I love you too.”


End file.
